22 kwietnia 1996
TVP 1 6:00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kalendarium XX wieku) 7:45 V.I.P - rozmowa Jedynki 8:00 Moda na sukces (214) - serial prod USA 8:30 Jadą, idą dzieci drogą - teleturniej dla dzieci 9:00 Wiadomości 9:10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9:25 Gimnastyka dla przedszkolaków 9:30 Domowe przedszkole 9:55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10:05 Dr Quinn (69) /powt/ 10:45 Muzyczna Jedynka 11:00 Programik dla zwierzątek 11:15 Dzieci takie, jak nasze 11:30 Publicystyka kulturalna 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Moja firma 12.40 - 14.50 To jest historia 12:40 Zaczynamy 12:45 Łowcy tajemnic - Podziemna tajemnica (2) 12:55 Władcy umysłów - Goebbels - mistrz propagandy (2) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13:25 Siła tradycji - opowiada Szymon Kobyliński 13:40 Wojna na śmiech i życie (5) Władza pracuje 14:10 Czy wiesz, że.... 14:15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Zamach 14:35 Tajna historia ZSRR - Zmierzch 14:50 Program dnia 15:00 Dla młodych widzów - Czad komando 15:30 Moda na sukces (214) - serial prod USA (powt.) 16:00 Dla młodych widzów: Luz 16:25 Dla dzieci: Król zwierząt - quiz przyrodniczy 16:50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Forum - program publicystyczny 18:10 Murphy Brown (58/102) - serial prod USA 18:35 Program jubileuszowy - czyli Polska 10, 20, 30, 40 lat temu - Żywią i bronią - program dok. 19:00 Wieczorynka (filmy przyrodnicze) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:10 Teatr Telewizji: Aleksander i Lew Szargorodscy: Bar błaznów 21:40 Puls dnia 22:00 Tydzień prezydenta 22:10 Miniatury - Agnieszka Ławniczakowa: Jacek Malczewski 22:15 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 22:40 Gliny 23:05 Wiadomości 23:20 Mistrzowie kina: Martin Scorsese: Ulice nędzy film fab prod USA (1979) 1:05 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego - VI symfonia Piotra Czajkowskiego 2:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7:00 Panorama 7:10 Sport - telegram 7:15 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Dziennik krajowy / Gość poranny) 7:50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8:00 Program lokalny 8:30 Zdrówko (16/29) - serial komediowy prod USA 9:00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9:30 Tajemnice pielęgnic - film dok. prod. japońskiej 10:00 Krzyżówka 13-latków - program dla dzieci 10:25 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 10:50 Multihobby 11:20 Wspólnota w kulturze - Stanisława Skolimowska - rzeżba w tkaninie 11:50 Zbigniew Wodecki - recital 12:15 Biografie: Alfred Nobel - Pan Dynamit - film dok prod szwedzkiej 13:00 Panorama 13:20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia (2/4) - serial prod duńskiej 14:15 Clipol 14:45 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14:55 Powitanie 15:00 Orson i Olivia (4/26) - "Zdobywcy bieguna" - serial anim prod francuskiej 15:25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15:35 Apetyt na zdrowie 16:00 Magazyn militarny 16:30 Magazyn piłkarski Gol 17:00 Władztwo mórz (1/6) Układ krwionośny - serial dok prod angielskiej 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Program lokalny 19:05 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19:30 Krzyżówka 13-latków - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20:00 M.A.S.H. (2) - serial komediowy prod USA 20:30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:50 Podatki od 21 do 45 % - Kupujący przyrządy i pomoce naukowe 21:00 Panorama 21:30 Sport telegram 21:40 Odjazd (2/3) "Mazury 1944-1989" - serial TVP 22:35 Magazyn literacki 23:05 Wołanie o pomoc - Zabójstwa w rodzinie, maltretowanie dzieci 23:35 Niezły gips - reportaż 24:00 Panorama 0:05 Koncert muzyki włoskiej: Ottorino Respighi: Pinie, fontanny, święta rzymskie 1:10 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.00 Jak to zdrowo na sportowo (34) - serial dla młodych widzów 6.30 Chocky (13) - serial dla dzieci 7.00 Dzień dobry z Polski - retransmisja programu satelitarnego TV Polonia 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Namiętność (131) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 11.40 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Nie niepokoić - film sensacyjny prod. angielskiej (powt.) 13.20 Mowa ciała - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 13.45 Stoper - widowisko publicystyczne (powt.) 14.10 Teatromania (powt.) 14.20 Rock kwadrans 14.35 Kleks - program dla dzieci 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Pan Bogus (10) - serial animowany prod. USA 15.35 Życie zwierząt (1) - angielski senal przyrodniczy 16.00 Miód i pszczoły (161) - serial dla młodzieży 16.35 Dziś w Teletróce - reportaż 16.50 Sport 17.15 Niebezpieczna - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.40 Portrety miast - progr. Agencji Reklamy TV Katowice 18.45 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż redakcji bIelskiej 19.00 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 Rytmy przyrody (24) - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Łódż ratunkowa (5) - serial prod. angielskiej 20.55 Poza rok 2000 (23) - program popularnonaukowy prod. australijskiej 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22,00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na wtorek 22.10 Namiętność - telenowela wenezuelska (powt.) 22.40 Rozmowa tygodnia 23.00 Sacrum profanum - magazyn chrzescijański (powt.) 23.30 Poselskie rozmowy 24.00 Mam pomysł 0.30 Tak, panie ministrze (12) - angielski serial komediowy 1.00 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice (powt.) 1.30 Noc filmowa: Szaleństwo na kółkach (13) - serial dok. 2.00 Wrzesień (1) - film obyczajowy prod. angielsko-niemieckiej 3.30 Lewcy bananów - film fab. prod. USA 5.00 Więzy krwi (3) - serial angielski Polsat 7:00 Dzień dobry z Polsatem 7:55 Poranne informacje 8:00 Polityczne graffiti 8:15 Klub Fitness Woman 8:30 Grunt to rodzina (7/15) - kom prod USA 9:00 Czarodziejka z księżyca (45) - serial anim 9:30 Kalambury - prog rozrywkowy 10:00 Za wszelką cenę (157, 158) - braz. telenowela 11:00 Disco Polo Live 11:55 Szczęście we dwoje - film fab prod USA 1990 r. 13:35 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - prog Tadeusza Drozdy 14:00 Magazyn 14:30 Przygody Leona H 15:00 Halo Gra!My 15:30 Ye!, Ye!, Ye! - prog. muz dla dzieci 15:30 Historie biblijne (7) - serial anim dla dzieci 16:00 Informacje 16:15 Czas na naturę 16:45 Alf (39/100) - amer serial kom 17:15 Kalambury 17:45 Webster (90) - amer serial kom 18:15 Pomoc domowa (15) - amer serial kom 18:45 Napad z bronią w ręku (1/6) - amer-austr. serial obycz. 1987 r. 19:40 Losowanie LOTTO 19:50 Informacje 20:05 Przyjaciółki - dramat obycz. prod amer 1983 r. 21:50 Polityczne graffiti 22:00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22:25 Życie jak sen (63) - serial kom USA 22:50 Magazyn 23:50 Na każdy temat 0:50 Turbo Trans Gra!My 1:45 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 8.30 Jest jak jest (1) - serial TVP 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 "Krzyżówka szczęścia" - teleturniej (powt.) 9.45 Mały Lord (1): "Mój dom w Nowym Jorku" - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 10.15 Radio Romans (14/32): Trudne decyzje - serial TVP (powt.) 10.45 Blok programów edukacyjnych "Historia Polskiego Radia" (9), Z lamusa techniki - "Sztuka odlewnicza", Idole - "Marek słonecznego pasma", "Oczywiste, nieoczywiste" 12.00 Polonica. Wielki Bellham (2) - serial (powt.) 13.55 Tajemnice Ikon - film dokumentalny 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Czytając Katechizm (3): Skąd wie to, co głosi 15.50 Zimowy lot motyla - reportaż 16.20 Gość TV Polonia 16.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Szóstka na szóstkę - teleturniej dla młodych widzów 17.45 "Krzyżówka szczęścia" - teleturniej 18.15 Chłopi (2/13): Jarmark - serial TVP 19.20 Dobranocka: Jeż Kleofas 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sportowy tydzień 20.20 Zaproszenie - "Turystyczne zdroje" 20.40 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Pod gwiazdą frygijską - film fabularny prod polskiej (1954) 23.20 Program na wtorek 23.30 "Ballady z konca wieku" (9) - program rozrywkowy 23.45 Jak piaski niczyje - film dokumentalny Stanisława Kużnika 0.15 Filharmonia Młodych: Basia Mróz 0.40 Panorama 1.10 Program na wtorek 1.15 Zakończenie programu PTK 2 14.25 Teleshopping 14.50 Atomic TV 16.50 Robin Hood (25) - serial dla dzieci 17.15 Teleinformacje 17.30 Królik, struś i ferajna - serial dla dzieci 18.00 Jasper Carrots (8) - serial komediowy 18.30 Maria (159) - telenowela 19.15 Heart & Soul - muzyka 20.00 Westgate (30) - serial romantyczny 21.00 VIdeoEkran - magazyn filmowy 21.30 Dance Max 22.00 Teleinformacje 22.20 Miecz Aleksandra - film sensacyjno-przygodowy prod. USA (1992) 23.50 TV Party - magazyn muzyki tanecznej 0.20 Muzyczne dobranoc BBC1 South 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.00 Breakfast News Extra 9.20 The Morning on BBC1 12.00 News, South Today; Weather 12.05 World Snooker 12.35 Going for Gold 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 South Today; Weather 13.40 Neighbours 14.00 Columbo 15.30 Playdays 15.50 Bodger and Badger 16.00 Alvin and the Chipmunks 16.10 Fudge 16.35 F O T 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 South Today 19.00 That's Showbusiness! 19.30 Watchdog Healthcheck 20.00 EastEnders 20.30 Crime Beat 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Film 96 with Barry Norman 22.40 Omnibus 23.40 Major League 1.20 Weather 1.25 Closedown BBC2 7.15 See Hear Breakfast News 7.30 Children's BBC: Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 8.00 Children's BBC: Blue Peter 8.30 Songs of Praise 9.05 Daytime on Two 10.00 Children's BBC: Playdays 10.25 Daytime on Two 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Daytime on Two 14.00 Children's BBC: Brum 14.10 World Snooker 15.00 News; Regional News and Weather 15.50 News; Regional News and Weather 18.00 Gun Fury 19.20 Gower's Cricket Monthly 20.00 The Search for the Silver Arrow 21.00 World Snooker 21.45 This Life 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 World Snooker 0.00 The Midnight Hour 0.30 The Learning Zone